


Text

by RandomKittenOnline



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Both characters are a bit OOC, Dom!Yoosung, Dominant Yoosung, M/M, Smut, Sub!Saeran, Submissive Saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomKittenOnline/pseuds/RandomKittenOnline
Summary: Saeran receives a text from Yoosung.





	Text

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt in writing a smut. I have added a bit onto this work, so yeah.

Saeran looked at his phone, he had just received a text from Yoosung.

_Can you come to my house?_

Saeran quickly replied.

_Sure._

* * *

 

Yoosung opened the door.

"Oh Saeran! You're here!"

Saeran simply just nodded in response and walked in.

Suddenly, Yoosung hugged Saeran. Saeran was startled by the sudden move and turned to look at Yoosung, but then was carried bridal style upstairs.

He was thrown onto the bed. He looked up at Yoosung.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Oh, just... deciding what I should do." Yoosung replied, smiling innocently.

"Well, okay." Saeran said, getting up and ready to leave Yoosung's room.

Suddenly Yoosung pulled Saeran with a jerk, and Saeran was back on the bed.

"Yoosung, what are you-"

He was cut off by Yoosung's lips crashing onto his. His brain had stopped functioning for a moment. He pushed Yoosung away.

"Why did you do that?" Saeran asked, edging away from Yoosung.

Yoosung didn't reply, instead, he approached Saeran again.

Saeran soon realised what Yoosung was about to do, he was about to get off the bed, but was too late. Yoosung was kissing him again. And there was something weird about how Yoosung's hand was moving around his body...

"Saeran."

Saeran looked up at Yoosung.

Then, without warning, Saeran clothes were ripped off him within seconds. He was dumbfounded for a second, but the pain from behind jerked him back into reality.

Yoosung had inserted a finger inside Saeran, soon it was taken out. Saeran hadn't recovered from the pain that he had just experienced, but then he felt something inserted into that place again, and it felt strangely moist.

Yoosung was now holding a bottle with a strange liquid that Saeran couldn't recognise, but he had a feeling that was what made that place feel moist and wet. He is not stupid, after all.

Suddenly, Yoosung started thrusting his finger in and out of Saeran. He soon added a second one, then a third, his fingers moving in a circular motion inside Saeran.

He moved up to Saeran's neck, he bit down on the piece of flesh that was the most sensitive bit in Saeran's neck, making Saeran whimper in pain. He nibbled Saeran's ear, blowing into it from time to time. He then sent butterfly kisses all the way down to Saeran's member, and started to suck.

Saeran was now being attacked by waves of pleasure and pain, but the pain was slowly being replaced by pleasure. He felt like something was going to seep out of his body, and he didn't like it one bit.

He was shaking violently now, the more Saeran shook, the faster Yoosung was with his actions. He started to add a fourth finger, and sucking Saeran even more.

"Y-Yoosung, s-stop. I-I'm-"

Hearing this, Yoosung just sped up even more, and soon...

"A-ah. I-I fe-feel w-weird. Y-Yoosung!"

Saeran had came, Yoosung licked all of Saeran's juices. Then he took off his clothes and took his fingers out of Saeran. He then lubricated his dick.

"Seems like you're ready, Saeran."

"W-wha-"

Saeran was cut off by Yoosung pounding into his body. He squirmed in pain, Yoosung whispered in his ear:

"Don't move, or it'll hurt even more."

Saeran stopped moving, soon the pain was gone and he started to relax. Yoosung noticed this and started to thrust in and out of Saeran's body.

Saeran moaned, he covered his mouth. What kind of sound did he just make? He bit his lip, stopping the sounds coming out of his mouth.

"Nn-gh, Saeran, you're so tight, so tight around me. I-It feels so good."

Saeran covered his eyes. He could feel tears escaping. He didn't want to look at Yoosung. Especially not when he was practically raping him.

"Saeran, look at me."

Saeran shook his head in response, Yoosung grabbed his wrist and pinned them onto the bed. Saeran turned his head to one side.

"Look at me Saeran, look at me."

Saeran continued to ignore Yoosung.

Seeing that Saeran was ignoring him, Yoosung kissed Saeran's tears away, then, he started to thrust even faster. He kissed Saeran, who kissed back. This time, Yoosung was the one who was surprised. He started to kiss Saeran even more, their tongues dancing around in their mouths.

Yoosung was still going on, he used one of his hands and started to pump Saeran's member.

"A-ah, Y-Yoosung, n-ngh s-stop."

Yoosung ignored Saeran's pleads. But he was quite pleased by the fact that Saeran finally had stopped hiding those wonderful sounds.

Saeran's juices had started to flow out for a second time. Yoosung flipped Saeran around and thrusted into him again. Saeran was moaning even more now.

"D-don't, a-ah, s-stop."

Yoosung moved to look at Saeran's face.

"Is it to stop or not to stop?"

"D-don't, a-h, s-stop."

"Okay then, so I won't stop."

Yoosung thrusted into Saeran harder. Saeran moaned loudly as he felt the wave of pleasure hit him. Yoosung continued to thrust, thrusting harder every time he entered Saeran.

Suddenly he hit a particular spot that emitted a loud moan from Saeran. Yoosung soon realized that he had just hit Saeran's prostate and thrusted at that spot as fast his body would allow him.

From all the pleasure, Saeran could feel that he was about to come for the third time. He felt that his body temperature was rising higher and higher. Suddenly he heard Yoosung's voice:

"S-Saeran, I-I'm-"

Saeran's eyes widened in realization. His eyes were suddenly brimming with fear.

"D-don't!"

It was too late, Yoosung had already released inside Saeran. As Yoosung came, Saeran had also came at the same time. Yoosung pulled out and laid down beside him.

Saeran got up, ashamed of what happened, then Yoosung got up too, and they cleaned up the mess and dressed in new, clean clothes.

Before Saeran was about to leave Yoosung's house, Yoosung grabbed his hand, pulling him into his embrace. He yelped.

"Please... Saeran... don't leave me..." Yoosung said in a broken voice, hugging Saeran tightly.

"...Why..?" Saeran whispered, crying.

Yoosung looked at Saeran, eyes filled with guilt. He didn't intend for this to happen. He asked Saeran to come over to play LOLOL with him, but when he saw him, he lost all self-control...

"I'm sorry..."

Saeran looked at Yoosung in surprise. "What?... What did you say?"

"I'm sorry... I just-.... lost all of my self-control when I saw you..."

Saeran tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Yoosung bit his lip.

"S-Saeran... I've liked- no loved you for a long time. First I thought it was just friendship but then it progressed to something I didn't expect, **desire**."

"... Since when did you realize that you... felt such a way?"

Yoosung took a deep breath.

"A few months ago. But I was too scared to tell you. But now... I guess there really isn't much need to tell you."

Saeran hugged Yoosung back. He doesn't know how to feel about it all, the whole ordeal of being raped, and then Yoosung telling him that he loves him. He doesn't know if something triggered this inside Yoosung, or something else entirely. He took a deep breath, before speaking:

"Then, I forgive you."

Yoosung looked at Saeran, eyes with hope. Saeran swallowed nervously, while staring into Yoosung's eyes. 

"I love you too."

He looked down, deep in thought.

Even though it would end better if Yoosung could have just told him about it.

Was it because of insecurity?

Or something else?

"Yoosung." 

"Hmm?"

"Did something happen?"

Yoosung looked at Saeran in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Saeran took a deep breath.

"That whole... rape ordeal... it isn't like you. You're not the type to do such a thing."

He looked up at Yoosung.

"So why?"

 Yoosung paused for a moment, before speaking.

"I was jealous."

Saeran looked at him surprise.

"Of who?"

Yoosung sighed.

"I don't want to say her name. But I knew that I felt extremely jealous and wanted to keep her away from you and keep you to myself."

Saeran looked at Yoosung for a moment before speaking:

"Tell me about it."

**Author's Note:**

> After one year, I decided to added more to this work because I found myself disatisfied by what my work resulted in, which was this. I didn't want it to be just Yoosung raping Saeran and Saeran just forgiving him that easily. It wouldn't make sense. Not that Yoosung raping Saeran would make sense in the first place. But I thought to myself, that, instead of completely changing it, (Which was to make Yoosung a yandere or change the story completely and make it result in consensual intercourse.) I should give a Yoosung a reason of why he did such a thing. Of course, in this it resulted in Yoosung ending up to be possessive. 
> 
> Do they actually love eachother when they said "I love you"?
> 
> The answer is, no.
> 
> Yoosung is confused between love and possessiveness. He likes Saeran, alright, but it's not exactly love. He thinks it's love, but it's actually possessiveness. Saeran is just saying, "I love you too." so Yoosung wouldn't feel extremely guilty, even though he is the one who got raped, he feels like it's his fault and that something he did must have triggered something in Yoosung. Therefore, for him, it's just guilt.
> 
> How would their relationship last, if they didn't love eachother?
> 
> Even though they do not love each other at that moment. They might slowly fall in love as they know more about each other. Saeran might fall in love with Yoosung as tine passes and so will Yoosung. When two people spend a long time with each other, even if they hate each other, it may change one they learn more and more about each other. Human hearts aren't made of steel, after spending a long time with somone, it will change. Though I would say that when the two fall in love with each other, Yoosung would constantly be apologising to Saeran and Saeran would be constantly telling him that it's in the past, and that he has already forgiven him after all this time. Nonetheless, they had a bad beginning to their relationship, and how it ends is up to you. 
> 
> Anyways, enough of my rant, I should really let this work sink rather than working on it and editing it all the time.


End file.
